


Honeydew You Know How Fine You Look Right Now

by olivers



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's a chef, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Because puns are the best, Chef!Alec, Designer!Magnus, Fluff, Food Puns, M/M, Magnus designs stuff, i guess, idk man, lots of puns, puns, what do I even tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivers/pseuds/olivers
Summary: “Is the kitchen open for one more?”





	Honeydew You Know How Fine You Look Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write. I was coerced a while ago (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE) and this is what happened. Not beta'd. It may be a mess. Apologies.

“Is the kitchen open for one more?”

“Magnus.” The corners of Alec’s lips pulled up into a smile when he heard the voice behind him. He turned and leaned back against the metal countertop he was in the middle of wiping down, pretending to check his watch before casually crossing his arms over his chest. “The kitchen actually closed about an hour ago. Though, I guess I can make an exception for you.”

“One of the perks of knowing the owner,” Magnus said with a slight wave of his hand. “Who is looking rather ravishing, if I might add.”

“Ravishing? It’s past 1am and I’ve been in the kitchen for the last twelve hours. I hardly look ravishing.”

“I beg to differ, darling,” Magnus countered, running his eyes up and down Alec. The top two buttons of his white chef’s jacket were undone, his black apron loosened and now hanging low on his hips. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and hair a mess from running his fingers through it.

Alec rolled his eyes in response, though the tips of his ears reddened under Magnus’s gaze. He pushed himself off of where he was leaning and pulled out a few ingredients left over from dinner service that night. “How’d you get in anyway?”

“It was that lovely sous chef of yours, Sherwin. He let me in as he was leaving,” Magnus replied, making his way over to the counter Alec was just leaning against, pulling himself up onto it to sit. “I know it’s late but I thought I’d come surprise you.”

“You _know_ his name is Simon,” Alec chuckled, sliding a bowl of blueberries and sliced strawberries left over from dessert that night to Magnus. “Do you want tonight’s special or something else?”

“Let your imagination run wild, my dear.”

Alec nodded, pouring some oil into a clean skillet, leaving it to heat up on the stove as he prepared a fillet of sablefish. He generously seasoned the fish with salt and pepper before gently laying it in the pan skin-side down. As he let the fish cook, he began whisking up a lemon pepper aioli. He dipped the tip of his finger into the bowl and brought it to his lips to taste; setting it aside once he was satisfied with it before going back to the fish.

They made idle conversation about their day; Alec about how he’s probably going to have to put Jace and Simon on separate stations because it’s the third time this week that they’ve gotten into an argument about Star Wars in the middle of service (“You’re crazy! Han definitely shot first.” “No man, it was Greedo! Alec, you’re my brother. Back me up here!” “Both of you need to get back to work or get the hell out of my kitchen.”) and Magnus going on a mini rant about one of his coworkers. (“Can you believe she had the gall to criticise one of my designs when she was walking around the office wearing an outfit comprised of both tiger _and_ leopard print?!” Magnus all but cries out and Alec is all sorts of amused because of how exasperated he is, which earns him a light kick in the ass from where Magnus is sitting and a berry to the back of the head. “Life is not a safari, Alexander!”)

Magnus tilted his head to the side slightly, plopping a strawberry slice into his mouth as he watches Alec, a small smile spreading along his lips. He always looked so at ease and confident in the kitchen cooking and creating new dishes and watching him was definitely one of Magnus’s most favourite things to do. It was fascinating to watch as Alec places a spoonful of aioli onto a plate, smearing it with the back of the spoon as if he were painting a canvas. He delicately plates the rest of the dish, placing the fish on top of a bed of Swiss chard and garnishing it with a few sprigs of microgreens. Everything was done with such care and thoughtfulness.

“This looks amazing, Alexander. It definitely has to go on the menu next month.” Magnus’s mouth practically watering at the sight of the plate held out in front of him by Alec.

“Try it first and then we’ll see,” he said, the corner of his lips curling up into a half smile, holding out a fork to Magnus.

Magnus pierced a piece of fish with his fork, dabbing it lightly in the aioli before taking a bite. His eyes fall shut as an explosion of flavour fills his mouth, the fish moist and cooked perfectly. “God, Alexander. It’s absolutely delicious,” he practically moaned out. (Alec will never get used to Magnus’s reactions to his food because damn, that moan just sent shivers down his spine and warmth pooling down south.) He opened his eyes and gets another bite onto the fork, holding it out for Alec to try.

“Mm, it's not bad. I’ll work it into the menu,” Alec smiled, moving to put the dirty dishes and pan into the sink across the kitchen to wash while Magnus ate.

“Give my compliments to the chef,” Magnus proclaimed after finishing the last bite on the plate.

“I’ll let him know how much you liked it. He’ll be happy to hear it, I’m sure,” Alec smirked, drying his hands on a dish towel.

“Tell him it definitely leaves me _wonton_ more,” Magnus winked.

“That… was horrible,” Alec snorted, making his way back over to the counter where Magnus was still sitting.

“Oh, come on. It was clever!” Magnus pursed his lips slightly, pretending to be offended. “Okay, how about this one… Alexander, you make my heart skip a _beet_.”

“Just as awful as the first pun,” he laughed lightly, moving to stand in between Magnus’s legs, resting his hands along his thighs.

“Look at us. Don't we make a nice… _pear_?”

Alec rolled his eyes and groaned, leaning his forehead against Magnus’s shoulder. “Even you've got to admit that one was bad.”

Magnus chuckled, resting a hand on the back of Alec’s neck. “You know, Alec, if you were a fruit, you'd be a… _fine_ -apple.”

“Ugh, Magnus. No more.”

“Alright, alright,” Magnus grinned to himself. He gently placed his hands on either side of Alec’s face and lifted his head off his shoulder so that he could look at him. He plastered a serious expression on his face, making Alec raise an eyebrow at him. “In all seriousness though, Alexander, you remind me of a box of chocolates because you make me wa—” Magnus started but was unable to finish because of Alec’s lips suddenly pressed onto his. And really, who was he to complain?

He kissed Alec back, wrapping an arm around his neck, pulling him closer. Alec brought his arms around Magnus’s waist, fingers sneaking under the hem of his shirt, brushing them along his warm skin. The kiss deepened for a few moments; Alec swiping his tongue along Magnus’s bottom lip lightly before pulling away.

“You were saying?”

It took Magnus a moment to compose himself before opening his eyes. He let out a breath and licked his lips, looking back at Alec.

“It’s cause I want to take your top off… that's why you remind me of a box of chocolates,” he said, finishing his cheesy pick up line with a smirk.

“You're the worst, you know that?” Alec shook his head, snorting lightly. “Thank you, by the way, for coming out to see me tonight.”

“Darling, for you, I've got all the _thyme_ in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :))


End file.
